1. Field
This disclosure relates to making an object appear hidden or visible to an observer.
2. General Background
Special effects designers may be required to make an object appear hidden (disappear) or visible (appear) to an observer on cue. For example, an amusement park having a haunted mansion may desire to make an object, such as a ghost, mysteriously appear and as just as mysteriously disappear to an observer. One conventional approach involves a projection system having an electromechanical means for directing light at and redirecting light from an object. However, this approach may not to an observer make an object disappear or reappear because such electromechanical means requires a finite time for turning on and turning off a light source illuminating the object. Furthermore, this approach may not smoothly nor in a controllable manner transition from hidden to visible an object to an observer on cue.
Thus, there is a need for an improved process for making an object appear hidden or visible to an observer and provide other advantages over presently available projection systems.